leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldenrod Radio Tower
, }} The Goldenrod Radio Tower (Japanese: コガネラジオとう Kogane Radio Tower) is a six-story tower located next to the Magnet Train station in Goldenrod City, the largest city in Johto. In the games The Radio Tower broadcasts numerous programs daily, the most prominent of such being Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk and Buena's Password, a new radio show that debuted in . For a short time in Generation II and Generation IV, the tower fell victim to the clutches of Team Rocket, during which time all of the normal broadcasts were replaced with a pirate signal officially announcing Team Rocket's return and pleading Giovanni to return from seclusion. After the player obtains their seventh Johto Gym Badge, it is necessary to purge the Radio Tower of Team Rocket in order to continue the storyline, because until the Radio Tower has been returned to normal, either the Blackthorn Gym will be closed because Clair is training in the restricted Dragon's Den , or a man selling RageCandyBars will prevent access to , the eastern path out of Mahogany Town . After defeating the impostor station manager in the fifth floor office, the player will receive the Basement Key, which opens up a sealed area of the Goldenrod Tunnel. Upon finding the real station manager in the second basement of the Goldenrod Department Store, he will give the player a Card Key to open the door on the third floor that separates the upper floors of the tower in two. With the Card Key in tow, the player can ascend to the fifth floor studio (and the observation deck ) to defeat the final , effectively disbanding the organization. To show his gratitude, the station manager will give the player a Rainbow Wing , a Silver Wing , or a Clear Bell . Before Team Rocket's invasion, a guard will restrict access beyond the second floor to "authorized personnel" only. Thus, the third and subsequent floors of the Radio Tower can only be explored during and after Team Rocket's invasion. Places of interest Studios In , the station had two studios, located on the fourth and fifth floors. A third studio was added in Pokémon Crystal on the second floor, to accommodate Buena's new radio show. In every version, the tower has a welcome center, as well as a computer linked to Bill's PC and the player's personal computer, on the first floor and a small café on the second floor. The technical operations of the tower are handled by way of a network of computers on the third and fourth floors. The Director's office is found on the fifth floor. Programs Many programs are broadcast from the tower, with most being produced in-house. Items }} }} }} Pokémon Lottery Corner In , the Lucky Channel is a radio show which broadcasts an ID number that changes once per week. Prizes are awarded for winning numbers, which must match any of the player's Pokémon's ID numbers with either all digits, four/three digits or two digits. In , Felicity gives out tickets for the Pokémon Lottery Corner with an ID number that changes daily. Prizes are awarded for winning numbers, which must match any of the player's Pokémon's ID numbers from the last digit to the first digit. }} Buena's Password The player can collect points for the Blue Card by listening to the radio show Buena's Password, then visiting Buena on the second floor of the Radio Tower and answering her quiz. If they answer the question correctly, they earn 1 point for their Blue Card. In Generation II, points must be spent to buy each prize; whereas in Generation IV, prizes are awarded when the player obtains a certain number of points. Players cannot have more than 30p on the Blue Card. If the player has 30p, they can speak to Buena to register her phone number in the Pokégear (points will not be spent). In Generation II, the player cannot earn points while their Blue Card has 30p (requiring points to be spent); whereas in Generation IV, the player will be issued a new Blue Card once the 30p limit is hit. | |} Trainers NOTE: These s appear only during Team Rocket's takeover at Goldenrod City. Generation II 1F 2F 3F 4F ;Requires Card Key 2592 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=1}} | 5F 2160 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | ;Requires Card Key 2304 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | 2520 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Generation IV 1F 2F 3F 4F ;Requires Card Key 1320 |class=Executive |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=2}} | | 5F 1200 |class=Executive |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | ;Requires Card Key 2560 |class=Executive |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Observation Deck and the player on the Observation Deck, exclusive to ]] 3040 |class=Executive |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Layout In the anime In the main series The Goldenrod Radio Tower appeared in Air Time, where was invited to the tower to be interviewed by DJ Mary. Disguised also infiltrated the Radio Tower, intending to steal anything valuable inside. However, all they discovered were tapes of various radio shows. They were then mistaken for a comedy group called "The Dugtrio Trio," and were dragged to be interviewed by DJ Mary. Due to Team Rocket having accidentally destroyed the tape of the day's Radio Drama, Ash, , , and Team Rocket were asked to act the show live. During the show, Jessie constantly made her own changes to the script, eventually leading to Team Rocket revealing themselves and attempting to steal . Thankfully, Ash managed to recover Pikachu, Team Rocket was defeated, and the Radio Drama was brought to a successful end. ]] In Pokémon Generations The Goldenrod Radio Tower appeared in a flashback in The Legacy, where Looker described Team Rocket's takeover of the building to . He also mentioned how the entire takeover failed due to Giovanni not showing up despite Team Rocket's broadcast. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Radio Tower. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare|ennum=95/105|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare}} Trivia * The Radio Tower's exterior design in is closer to the one initially planned for Pocket Monsters 2, rather than to its original final design in . * In , the poster announcing the Lucky Channel on the ground floor is still present, despite the program itself no longer being available. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=黃金收訊台 滿金播音塔 |zh_cmn=滿金收訊塔 小金廣播電台 满金广播塔 |nl=Radio Toren |fr=Tour Radio |de=Radioturm |it=Torre Radio |ko=금빛시티 라디오타워 Geumbit City Radio Tower |pt_br=Torre Rádio Torre da Rádio (manga) Estação de Rádio de Goldenrod (manga) Estação de Rádio (PG05) Torre de Rádio da Cidade de Goldenrod (PG05 blurb) |pt_eu=Torre Rádio |es=Torre Radio |vi=Tháp Radio }} See also * Lavender Radio Tower Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Towers Category:Pokémon world media de:Radioturm es:Torre Radio de Ciudad Trigal fr:Tour Radio it:Torre Radio di Fiordoropoli ja:ラジオとう zh:满金电台